Chapter 5/Disable self-destruct
Over the com Typhuss is advising the Enterprise crew of what's going on. Doctor Kavanagh has turned on the auto-destruct by accident and McKay is trying to turn it off says Typhuss as he talked into the com. On the bridge Captain Martin thinks. Rodney this is Captain Martin you won't be able to stop the power core from overloading, you'll have to eject it from the station I'll have Commander Lelfer talk you through the process of it Captain Martin says as he talks to Rodney. Acknowledged Captain Doctor McKay says over the com. Meanwhile Sheppard and Typhuss sees the dead bodies of Hester and the other marines. Damn it, we are too late says Typhuss as he looks at Sheppard. Sheppard tapped his combadge. Rodney we're out of time, vent the atmosphere Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss then back at the dead bodies of Hester and his men. What? McKay says confused. Sheppard looks at Typhuss. Every room but the control room, vent the air Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the dead bodies again. Can you make it back before it's too late? Rodney says over the com. Sheppard looks at Typhuss. We'll try but don't wait for us, vent the air Colonel Sheppard says as he Typhuss attempt to head back to the control room. John, Typhuss I'm not sure there's time to— McKay says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. Damn it McKay, that's an order says Typhuss as he talked into the com. In the control room Rodney is a bit worried about his friends. All right venting atmosphere now Rodney says as he inputs commands into the console. The air is sucked out of the station. The Wraith soldiers struggle, but quickly lose their breath and fall. In one corridor, Typhuss and Sheppard struggles from the wind caused by the air being blown out, trying to reach the control room. They're tackled by the head Wraith Typhuss is thrown into the bulkhead knocked out cold. They struggle; Sheppard is able shoot the Wraith with his phaser. Sheppard moves only a small way across the floor before running out of breath and stopping, face down. In the control the screen shows all decks vented of air. Doctor Lee turns to McKay. I've disengaged the interlocks of the core Doctor Lee says as he looks at him. McKay turns to him. Yeah I heard you the first time, all right McKay to Enterprise be ready to catch the power core with your tractor beam McKay says as he speaks into the com and turns to Doctor Lee. On the bridge McCabe looks at his console. Sir the Wraith fleet is bugging out Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Martin looks at the viewer. Oh no you're not getting away without us sending a message to your people, Enterprise to McKay we're ready for you to eject the core Captain Martin says as he goes to his chair. Core ejected now Enterprise McKay says over the com. The Enterprise latches a tractor beam onto it and then comes to port hard and the core lands into the Hive ship as it's about to open a hyperspace window it enters it and then a big huge explosion erupts from it and a shockwave emits from it and tosses the Enterprise about and then hits the station. In the control room huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling and McKay looks at the console. We've got breaches on decks 8-10 but emergency force fields are in place and holding, also I'm picking up the Earth Jumpgate activating it's the Federation Home Fleet McKay says as he turns to Lee and Kavanagh. They hear tapping on the doors McKay engages life support outside the door and all decks that don't have hull breaches, the two marines are on both sides of the door and McKay opens it and both Typhuss and Sheppard walk in and gasp for air. Oh my god I thought you two were dead McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Well we aren't, McKay says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. Sheppard looks at him. At first we thought we were until Typhuss dragged me into the room he was in and restored life support in that room and we waited until you restored life support throughout the station Sheppard says as he looks at him. Then the console beeps. We're getting a transmission it's from Voyager Doctor Lee says as he looks at the screen and then at McKay, Sheppard, and Typhuss. Sheppard nods and Lee brings it over the speakers. This is Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager to Midway station do you read Admiral Janeway says over the com. Typhuss smiles. This is Midway station, we read you Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Typhuss it's good to hear your voice when Captain Tyson and Ronon came to Starfleet Command and informed us of what happened, we chased away the Wraith fleet that attacked Earth Admiral Janeway says over the com. Typhuss smiles. That's good news, the best news I heard all day says Typhuss as he talked into the com. We're bringing over engineering and security teams to Midway now Admiral Janeway says over the com. Typhuss looks at McKay and Sheppard. Thank you Admiral Janeway, we could use some help says Typhuss as he talked into the com. The engineering teams are repairing the station as Typhuss and Ronon are walking through the corridors Typhuss looks at him. So how are you and Jason getting along? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. Ronon looks at him. We're getting along just great we helped repel a Wraith fleet Ronon says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him and asked about his review. So how did your review go? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. He looks at him. I'm exactly the kind of team member they want out there fighting the Wraith, their words, not mine Ronon says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Ronon. That's good says Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. Captain Martin walks over to them. You guys ready to head back to Starbase Atlantis? Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Yes we are says Typhuss as he looks at John. Martin tapped his combadge. Martin to Enterprise three to beam up Captain Martin says as he looks at them. They're beamed up to Enterprise. The Enterprise flies over the Midway station and then leaps into warp heading back to Stabase Atlantis. In the Officer's mess Typhuss is at the bar drinking an ale.